merchantrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanter
The Enchanter is a Crafter who is unlocked after purchasing the Jeweler and leveling any crafter to 25, they cost 60,000 to unlock. They turn Gems into Runes and use Crystals, Gems, and Runes to modify the stats of weapons, armor, and trinkets. Crafting recipes Gear Enhancement There is no reachable limit on how many times you can re-enchant gear. The only limit is you providing the materials and coin. For example, you can re-enchant the same item over 30,000 times, provided you can afford the materials and costs. Successfully Enchanting for Suffix or Prefix will also re-roll the items Stats. 'Improve Stats' Re-rolls current item stats of weapons, armor, and trinkets using Crystals. This can also be used to improve item's Grade. The item will first go to a lower Grade before advancing higher. The first re-roll will cost 1 Tier appropriate Crystal and coins. 'Xp' The amount of Xp awarded for re-rolling stats is: Xp = Item~Level \times5 'Gold cost' The amount of Gold it costs to re-roll stats is: Gold = (Item~Level \times20) + (Enchant~Attempt \times20) 'Pattern' * With a B'' grade item it might follow this pattern of Grades: ''B -> C -> C-> B -> B -> B -> A -> A -> A -> S. ** See below for formula. * The Crystal cost pattern follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. Every additional attempt will cost 9 Crystals. 'Prefix Enchant' Re-roll or attempt to add a Prefix to weapons, armor, and trinkets using Gems. A success will also re-roll the items stats. The first attempt will cost 1 Tier appropriate Gem and have a varied success rate. After every attempt regardless of the result, the % chance of failure increases by 5%. 'Xp' The amount of Xp awarded for rolling for Prefix is: Xp = Item~Level \times10 'Formula' Prefix~Chance =(2 \times (Enchanter~Level - Item~Level)~) + (Grade \times 2) If an Item has a Prefix add an extra 15 if none add 0. In order to Enchant a certain Prefix The following equation must equal the Prefixes required level from the table above. EnchaterLvlReq=(EnchanterLevel)+5+(Grade\times2) 'Gold cost' The amount of Gold for rolling for Prefix is: Without Prefix Gold = (Item~Level \times40) With Prefix Gold = \max\{~(Item~Level \times40) - (Prefix~Min~Level \times10)~\}, \{~(Item~Level \times20)~\} 'Pattern' The pattern of Gem cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. 'Suffix Enchant' Attempt to add or increase an Item's Suffix for weapons, armor using Runes. A success will also re-roll the items stats. The first attempt will cost 1 Tier appropriate Rune and have an 80% success rate. After every attempt regardless of the result, the % chance of failure increases by 5%. The more an item is enchanted for Suffix, the chance to lose Suffix increases. If this option is rolled the item will revert to +0 from whatever Suffix it was. 'Xp' The amount of Xp awarded for rolling for Suffix is: Xp = Item~Level \times10 'Gold cost' The amount of Gold for rolling for Prefix is: Without Suffix Gold = (Item~Level \times60) With Suffix Gold = (Item~Level \times60) + (SuffixminLevel \times20) 'Pattern' The pattern of Rune cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. Notes The Formula the game uses for the pattern when improving Stats is: itemStartGrade = function(craftLevel,itemLevel) > return clamp(round(1 + (craftLevel - itemLevel)/4,2) , 1, 4.5) local startingGrade = default.itemStartGrade(enchanterlevel+5, itemLevel) return clamp(round(startingGrade + item.enchantAttempt*.33), math.max(item.grade-1,1) ,5) Bugs * Closing the App while Enchanting will reset counters. Category:Crafters